


Last Minute Present Buying

by xraynarvaez



Series: Hildashray [4]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xraynarvaez/pseuds/xraynarvaez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't wait to give everyone their presents tomorrow!" exclaimed Vav.</p><p>'OH SHIT!' X-Ray's eyes widen, ' I forgot to get Hilda and Ash their gifts. Hilda is going to kill me.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Minute Present Buying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelWithAStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/gifts).



> obligatory christmas fic AWAY!!  
> It's Christmas Eve today!
> 
> They all live at Ash's apartment

X-Ray was helping Vav decorate his apartment for Christmas. Vav put the star on top of the Christmas tree and said, "Perfect!" His apartment was completely decorated now.

"I can't wait to give everyone their presents tomorrow!" exclaimed Vav.

'OH SHIT!' X-Ray's eyes widen, ' I forgot to get Hilda and Ash their gifts. Hilda is going to kill me.'

"Uh right me either. Um, I got to go now. Bye," X-Ray exclaimed while he ran out of Vav's apartment.

X-Ray sprinted to the store. He arrived at the store the same time Hilda was walking out of it carrying a ham and talking to ORF. X-Ray, to his own relief, managed not to be noticed by his girlfriend or so he thought.

Hilda noticed X-Ray but decided to continue on her way to Ash's apartment.

X-Ray stepped inside the store and then realized he has not idea what to get his girlfriends.

'Shit! What does Ash like?' X-Ray mentally kicked himself for not knowing what his girlfriend liked. 'Let's see she likes to write news articles, pop punk music, and she also acts like a cat when she wants attention,' X-Ray listed in his head.

X-Ray walked to the stationary aisle and picked out a stationary kit with a cute design on it. In the same aisle he came across a pen the had a cat design on it and got it.

On his way to the music aisle he came across a white beanie with cat ears on it. When he saw the beanie he grinned and with not hesitation included it with Ash's gifts.

'Okay Ash is done. Now onto Hilda's presents. Okay what do I know about her. She likes inventing gadgets, science, and uh coffee?'

X-Ray walked to the aisle that had coffee mugs and looked at the many designs the mugs had. He tried to decide which mug Hilda would like the best. His eyes scanned the row of mugs before landing on one that had the perfect design. The mug was one that looked like a fox. He added to the gift pile and made sure to be careful with it.

When walking to go check out he came across a fox plushie and decide to get it for Hilda. X-Ray went to go pay for the presents. The clerk put the presents in two gift bags and handed the presents back to X-Ray. X-Ray wished the cashier a Merry Christmas and left the store.

X-Ray went straight to Ash's apartment. When he entered, he saw his girlfriends talking and laughing. He smiled at them.

Ash noticed X-Ray first and saw him carrying presents.

Hilda followed Ash's gaze to her boyfriend and raised her eyebrow at him.

X-Ray shrugged his shoulders at Hilda and walked into the living room and out of the kitchen.

The girls followed him and sat down on the couch.

"Here you go Ash. Hilda," X-Ray stated while handing the girls their presents.

"Way to not forget our presents, you dork," said Hilda while rolling her eyes at him.

Ash pulled out her presents from her bag and couldn't help but laugh at the cat-eared beanie.

"Is this because of me acting like a cat when I want attention?" Ash giggled.

"Yeah and also the fact that you would look cute in it," answered X-Ray.

Hilda opened her present after Ash did hers. Hilda rolled her eyes at the coffee mug but she also had a small smile on her face. When she pulled out the fox plushie, her smile grew bigger.

"Thanks X-Ray," said Ash and Hilda.

They kissed his cheeks and they started a cuddle pile on the couch. Everything about this moment was perfect to all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo x-rayruby on tumblr if you want to talk
> 
> I want to believe that Hilda's favorite animal are foxes
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone!!


End file.
